criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eileen O'Malley
Eileen O'Malley appeared as a quasi-suspect in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) and Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Eileen is the 54-year-old mother of Maddie O'Malley. She has graying cranberry red hair and wears black eye shadow and green and silver earrings. She wears a ruffled jade green and cream colored dress and a matching jade green hat with cream colored ruffle and a cream colored stripe. She also wears white gloves. Events of Criminal Case Overkill Following the arrest of Joseph Dante's killer, Eileen showed up at the Flying Squad's headquarters requesting a word with Maddie. She said she met a perfect suitor for her at the apothecary, a doctor to be specific. Maddie said she did not want her help finding a suitor since she has got a career, but Eileen said that she should settle down like every respectable woman should; plus she has already arranged for her engagement with him. Once she left, Maddie and the player decided to look more into her supposed suitor at the apothecary. After hearing more about her suitor, Maddie came to the conclusion that she needed a fake suitor to escape her bethrothment. To do so, she requested Charlie's help, and though he was caught off guard he agreed to help. They then went to see Eileen, and Maddie introduced Charlie to her and managed to convince her, despite Eileen's confusion on the whole matter. Talk of the Town After arresting Joseph Pryor's killer, Eileen demanded that Charles propose to Maddie to spare her from scandal after learning that their "engagement" was fake. However, after rejecting his proposal, Maddie, Charles, and the player went to confront Eileen for her interfering behavior. Maddie then told her mother that Charles was to move from the spare bedroom to hers, before the two kissed, causing Eileen to leave in a huff. Trivia *Eileen is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Eileen is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) *Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont, Eileen's late son-in-law. Maddie-Case226-1.png|Maddie O'Malley, Eileen's daughter. RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Rose and Maggie O'Mally, Eileen's niece and grand-niece, respectively. Baby-dupont.png|George Dupont, Eileen's grandson. ADuPontWorldEdition.png|Armand Dupont, Eileen's great-great-grandson as seen in the present day. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Quasi-suspects